


A Little Struggle Along the Way

by orphan_account



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Phantom Thief AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-21 23:32:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Parallels 2013. Kyouko is a phantom thief looking out for her own and Sayaka is the cop assigned to take her down. What happens when Sayaka catches up?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Struggle Along the Way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ember_Keelty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ember_Keelty/gifts).



> This must be the longest fic I've written in a while! I'm glad I had such a fun prompt that had the wheels turning in my head almost as soon as I read it. I really hope you like it, Ember! The title comes from the original request: " I just want to see them alive and happy (and possibly girlfriends!) in the end, even if they have to struggle a little along the way."

If there was one thing Sayaka Miki didn’t like about late night stakeouts in department stores, it was how cold it was; the second thing she didn’t like was that it was absolutely creepy. She expected the mannequins to start advancing any second. The third and fourth things were that her skirt was itchy and that her regulation heels were uncomfortable - more so now that she had been crouching behind a counter for hours, the exact number of which she did not want to think about. Not to mention her lower back ached and her legs were alternately cramping and falling asleep. She stifled a yawn that quickly became a groan. This was the worst night she’d had since joining the force, and that was saying something.

She’d joined a little under a year ago with a burning sense of justice and big dreams. Now, ten months later, her sense of justice had all but been snuffed out, and well - her dreams were little more than faint memories.

Take tonight, for example: The idea of stakeouts were thrilling a few short months ago, the idea of laying in wait for a murderer to strike, or a sting operation to go south, a complete rush. But now, Sayaka was stuffed behind a counter in the girl’s section of the local department store, listening for literally _anything_.

It wasn't that the case was boring - far from it. But because it seemed to concern “useless” and “womanly” things, as deemed by the chief of police and the rest of her department, it was dumped on Sayaka. Someone was breaking into a department store, stealing “useless” items - girl’s shoes, training bras, feminine hygiene products - and leaving only a red apple where the product once sat. The papers had nicknamed the thief “Kaito Red,” but even they didn’t seem invested in the case, nor did the public. But it was driving the owners of the store crazy, so the police had to do something. 

Her co-workers thought it was funny - maybe it was a pedophile who was into little girls, getting his kicks by stealing products from the store so he didn’t have to buy them. But why leave an apple behind? And what kind of kick did he get from _unused_ items? Sayaka wasn’t convinced it was your run-of-the-mill pervert otaku. 

Grabbing onto the edge of the counter to steady herself and twisting her ankle back and forth to keep in from aching, Sayaka rotated her whole body and slumped to the ground. She checked her watch with her flashlight and sighed. Two in the morning and all was well.

But that was when she heard it. It was quiet, but it was there - a squeak, and nearby.

Sayaka peeked over the counter top and lost her breath.

Next to a display of children’s socks stood the most beautiful woman Sayaka had ever seen. She was tall and shapely, dressed in a long, dark red cape and white mask. Underneath the cape, she wore a black catsuit that easily gave away her shape - thin, but curvaceous, and tight, the body of an athlete. The collar of her suit was high, like a boy’s school uniform, and her tall boots and long gloves were the same dark red color as her cape. Her long, red hair was pulled back tight in a ponytail fastened with a black bow. For a minute, Sayaka forgot she was a policewoman and only stared, brain blank and mouth dry.

The woman was examining the sock display, frowning slightly and twisting her heel on the floor. That must have been the squeak I heard, Sayaka thought, as her mind began to move again. I heard a squeak, and...

Sayaka blinked. She blinked again. She grabbed the edge of the counter, planted her feet and vaulted straight at the woman. 

“STOP RIGHT THERE.”

The woman jumped and spun towards Sayaka, clutching the packs of socks to her chest. Sayaka pulled her revolver and pointed it toward the woman’s head. “What do you think you’re doing, stealing from a department store in the middle of the night? I am Officer Miki, and I order you to put down the merchandise and come with me!”

The woman’s expression changed from confusion to smug assurance before Sayaka could release the safety. “Oh, they only sent one cop? With all the noise you made, I thought I was surrounded it.” She laughed and grabbed a canvas tote from a nearby rack and dropped the packages of socks inside. “As for your request, I’m afraid I can’t comply. But know these are going to a good cause.” She spun on her heel and charged toward the stairwell exit. 

“Dammit!” Sayaka yelled, finally flicking off the safety and firing a warning shot into the ceiling as she dashed after the woman. “That was a warning shot! The next one will be aimed at your knees!”

The woman threw open the stairwell door and jumped down the flight of stairs in front of her. Sayaka followed, but stumbled on the third step as her regulation shoes caught its edge. She cursed and kicked her shoes off, taking the rest of the stairs in her stocking feet.

Sayaka pursued the woman to the bottom level of the department store. She had done a perimeter check on the entire building, memorized a map, and knew the door the woman was heading for lead to a back alley and away from the shopping district. It was possible she might lose her in the back streets, or apartment buildings, or-

Sayaka skidded to a halt at the top of the top of the last set of stairs before the exit. The door was still shut, but the woman was gone. The only evidence she had been there was a red apple laying on the floor.

Dashing down the stairs two at a time, Sayaka burst through the exit and scanned the alleyway. Only a few dumpsters and upset stray cats greeted her. She was about to start shooting at a dumpster in frustration when a flash of movement caught her eye. Above a nearby rooftop, something had ducked down. Sayaka dashed to the end of the alleyway, her feet screaming in protest, and saw what had to be _the_ woman hop from the roof with practiced ease and land on a shorter one immediately to its right.

Bolting down the alleyway, Sayaka followed the woman’s silhouette as it jumped lazily over the rooftops. Sayaka wasn’t sure if it was the late hour, or the adrenaline, or what exactly, but she thought the woman might have actually flown between a couple of the rooftops. 

Soon enough, the woman came to rest on an upper ledge of an old church. Sayaka waited behind a wall and watched as she entered through a stone window near the belfry. Sayaka, her feet still burning, stole across the street and onto the church’s steps.

As she approached the front door, it occurred to Sayaka she had never been inside a church before. Her parents weren’t religious, and she had never even visited one with a friend or extended family member. She wondered if there was some sort of decorum she should adhere to before entering. Would it be okay to walk in barefoot? Hadn’t she heard woman had to wear head coverings of some kind in a church?

Shaking off the hesitation, she pushed one of the larger doors open as quietly as she could. The door opened with a resounding whooshing noise and Sayaka cringed. “So much for that,” she said to herself, and much louder said, “KAITO RED, I KNOW YOU CAME IN HERE. SURRENDER TO THE POLICE, OR I WILL BE FORCED TO TAKE YOU DOWN. I WILL NOT HESITATE TO--”

“Ma’am, ma’am, please!” Said a stage whisper from Sayaka’s right. Sayaka whipped her pistol towards the voice. “Oh!” The person jumped, and even in the dim light, it was easy for Sayaka to tell she had pointed her pistol at a nun. 

Embarrassed, Sayaka lowered her gun, “Sister! I’m so sorry, it’s just that I saw what I believe to be a thief come in here! You’re not safe, and you need to--”

Unperturbed, the nun put a finger to her lips, stopping Sayaka in mid-sentence. She had a soft, pretty face, with large, caring eyes. A thought flashed across Sayaka’s mind to the tune of “Why would a woman so beautiful become a nun?”, but she shook it off and refocused on what she was saying.

“I’m Sister Mami,” the nun again stage whispered. “This is Saint Tail’s, and you were scaring the children screaming like that.” Her voice was gentle and she smiled as she talked, but Sayaka felt like she should stay quiet and listen.

“I’m sorry,” Sayaka whispered back. “But, what children are you talking about? And aren’t you worried? I do believe a thief came in here and may hurt you, and now that I know you have children here, I--”

Sister Mami raised a hand and cut Sayaka off again, “Your voice was getting louder as you talked.” Sayaka blushed. “I watch over two orphans and they live in the convent with me. Girls, you can come out. It’s okay, it’s a policewoman.”

From behind what looked like a broom cupboard-sized door near the front of the church, two girls stuck their heads out. One had dark hair done in messy braids and crooked, cracked glasses resting on her nose. She looked angry and stood in front of the other, smaller girl. The smaller girl had light hair and a worried expression. 

“Come here, girls,” Sister Mami said. “She’s a police officer, she won’t hurt you.” 

The dark-haired girl took the hand of the other one and together they walked over to Sister Mami and stood next to her. Mami put an arm around the dark-haired girl and Sayaka noticed the two girls hadn’t let go of one another’s hands.

“Officer...?” Sister Mami started.

“Oh, Miki! Officer Sayaka Miki, sister.”

Mami nodded. “Officer Miki, this is Homura-chan and Madoka-chan. Say hello, girls.”

The light-haired girl cracked a nervous smile and nodded, “Hello, Officer Miki.” The other girl stayed silent. Mami patted her head - which was a little awkward, as the both of them seemed to be about the same height - and gave her a look, but her expression did not change and she said nothing.

Sister Mami simply smiled and patted her head again, “This is Homura-chan. Can we help you, Officer Miki? You say there’s a thief here? I’m sure we would have heard a thief come in, but so far all we’ve heard is you yelling.”

“That’s just it!” Sayaka yelped, caught herself, and then dropped her voice. “She moves silently and I don’t think you would hear her! You should take the girls back to, uh, the convent? Stay there and let me handle the thief, please.”

Mami continued smiling, “I’m sorry, Officer Miki, but I think you are mistaken. There’s no one here who should not be here. I think it best for you to-”

“Um!” The light-haired girl who introduced herself as Madoka cut in. “Sister Mami, I think she means-”

“Madoka-chan,” Sister Mami said, turning to her and narrowing her eyes. Madoka jumped and threw a hand over her mouth. 

Sayaka raised an eyebrow, “No, Madoka-chan, please continue. What do you want to tell me?”

Mami narrowed her eyes further as her gaze returned to Sayaka. “Officer, I assure you, there is no one here you need to concern yourself with.”

“Enough.”

Sayaka jumped at the sound of a new voice entering the conversation. She snapped toward the direction it came, above them from the choir loft. “Who-?” Sayaka started when she caught sight of the woman she had seen robbing the department store. She stood with one foot on the railing, leaning over and watching the entire scene below. “Kaito Red!” Sayaka hissed and drew her pistol. Madoka cried out next to her, and Sayaka saw both Homura and Sister Mami begin to move towards her.

“Officer Miki,” came another voice Sayaka realized must have been Homura.

“Homura-chan, take Madoka and-”

“But Sister, I-!”

“Sister Mami is right,” Sayaka said. “All of you go back to the-”

“I said, enough!” The woman leapt from the edge of the railing and aimed straight at Sayaka. Sayaka cringed and went to pull the trigger, but before she could, before she felt any sort of impact, she felt the gun being taken from her hands. Looking back, Sayaka gaped at the woman, who floated in mid-air between her and the railing, holding out a glowing a hand which held the stolen pistol. Sayaka watched as the woman clenched her fist, making the gun shatter into its million components and then drop to the ground, useless. The woman then sank the rest of the way to ground between Sayaka and the three others.

“Sister Mami, Madoka-chan, Homura-chan, go back to the convent. I’ll take care of her.”

“Kyouko-san, you won’t-!” Madoka again cut herself off and slapped both hands over her mouth.

“Kyouko?” Sayaka put her fists on her hips, trying to not let her shaking hands show. “Your name isn’t really Kaito Red, then? That’s good. Imagine me having to book someone with a name like that.” She did her best to stand as tall as she could, though she noticed Kyouko still had a couple of inches on her. 

Sister Mami stood firm. “Kyouko-chan, we’re not going anywhere. We are going to talk this out like reasonable people, aren’t we, Officer Miki?”

Sayaka looked past Kyouko at the trembling Madoka, the seething Homura, and the fierce Sister Mami. She refocused on Kyouko, her fist still glowing a faint red. She sighed and dropped her hands to her side. “You’re right, Sister Mami. We should talk this out. It wouldn’t be far, if _Kyouko_ -” Kyouko visibly cringed “-was armed and I wasn’t. And I have the law on my side. Don’t forget you are a criminal. I’m doing you a favor because there are civilians here.”

Kyouko let the glow in her hand go out and crossed her arms. “What’s there to talk about? I think you can see why I was stealing from that department store.” She waved at Homura and Madoka. “Small things wouldn’t be missed. They make plenty of money anyway.”

“But why steal?” Sayaka mirrored Kyouko’s pose. “Can’t you just buy things for these girls?”

Kyouko scoffed, and Sayaka saw Mami’s eyes lower. “How can I buy things when I have no money? Did you look at this place? It’s falling apart! Didn’t you notice the steps were crumbling outside? You should, since you’re not wearing shoes for some reason.” She changed her stance again, cocking her hip to the side and resting her fist on it.

“Are you squatting in this church, _Kyouko_? You do realize that is also a crime. Are there any other illegal activities you’re engaging in I should know about before I arrest you?”

The fist on Kyouko’s hip clenched. “No, _Officer_ , I live here.” There was a bright flash and where the beautiful woman stood was now a nun with the same face and a habit so billowy it was hard to discern the shape of the person beneath it. “This is my church. I inherited from my father when he... When he passed. I live here with Sister Mami, Madoka-chan and Homura-chan. And if you have a problem with that, I’m afraid you’ll have to take it up with a very different governmental department.”

Sayaka stared blankly. This was one too many surprises for one night. She stammered for a few seconds before finally spitting out, “But why are nuns _stealing_?!”

Sister Mami sighed and shook her head. “If we had another choice, we wouldn’t be, but we do not. The church is disrepair. Kyouko-chan’s father is gone and his congregation with him. We have no followers, no tithes. And technically,” her eyes slid to Kyouko, “Kyouko-chan is not a nun. She only wears the habit.”

Kyouko shrugged. “I wear a lot of things.”

“I noticed that,” Sayaka said, folding her arms again. “And what was that fancy light show and what you did to my gun? Don’t tell me that was the grace of God, or something.”

Kyouko shrugged again. “God, the devil, who knows? I have these gifts and I use them as I see fit. It’s completely out of your jurisdiction, _Officer_.” She sneered and turned away.

“Oh, but it is! I am a police officer, this is my case, and you are a resident of my city! How dare you-!”

“Officer Miki.” Sister Mami cut Sayaka off again. “Please. Isn’t it possible to look the other way? Just this once? I, of all people, know stealing is wrong. Kyouko-chan never steals for herself, or even for me. It is always to help Madoka-chan and Homura-chan. They’re young, but they’re growing, as you can see. Without parishioners, we have no money, no donations, very little food. The girls are wearing clothes that don’t fit them anymore, and their growing bodies need things that are expensive enough as it is, but extremely hard to afford when you have nothing. When you need to choose between sanitary products and food, you buy food.” She placed a hand on each of the girls shoulders as she spoke.

“Do you understand what I’m saying? No, asking- _begging_ , Officer Miki. Please. Just this once. Please do not punish these girls. They didn’t do anything wrong.”

The five women stood in silence for a few long moments. Sayaka clenched her fists and looked at the floor. Kyouko clicked her tongue and began to walk away. Mami stood looking at the ground, but pushed Madoka and Homura towards Kyouko’s retreating form. 

“No.” Sayaka said.

Mami looked up and Kyouko stopped in her tracks and spun around. Madoka stopped and trembled where she stood. Homura stopped, took Madoka’s hand and held it tight, but did not move otherwise.

“No,” Sayaka repeated. “This isn’t right.”

“Listen here, you-” Kyouko said, starting to storm back toward Sayaka.

Sayaka held out her hand to stop Kyouko’s advance. “This is wrong. How can no one step up to help? Madoka-chan and Homura-chan do not deserve this.” She looked at the backs of the two retreating girls and Madoka’s eyes as she turned to Sayaka still trembling. Sayaka smiled at her warmly and turned to Kyouko. “Please, I don’t want you stealing anymore. It’s not legal, and you could get in a lot of trouble with the law. But what’s happening to Madoka-chan and Homura-chan isn’t right, either. Please, stop using your powers for stealing and I promise you I will help in any way I can.”

“What...?” Kyouko seemed unable to find words for the first time that night. 

“Are-are you really going to help us?” Madoka asked, crossing back to where Sayaka stood.

Sayaka smiled down at her, “It won’t be easy, but I’ll do my best. Just make sure Kyouko doesn’t go out at night and take things anymore, okay?”

Madoka’s beamed, “Homura-chan, did you hear that?” She turned back to her bespectacled friend. “Officer Miki is going to help us!”

Homura turned slowly. Her expression remained blank, but Sayaka could see muscles in her face twitching, trying to figure out what to do. “How?”

Mami and Kyouko looked to Sayaka, expectant. 

Sayaka smiled at all of them. “Just leave it to me.”

***

Three months later, Sayaka Miki slid into the last pew in the back of Saint Tail Church. She looked around her at the bustling rows of people, talking in hushed excitement. The lights in the church dimmed as Sister Mami walked into view in front of the pulpit.

“Thank you all for coming tonight,” Mami began. “It has been hard for us here at Saint Tail since the loss of our beloved pastor, and we went through some dark times, but God has blessed us and we are again thriving. This is all thanks to the efforts of the police force, who graciously held their summer festival here this year and brought many new members to our congregation. We would also like to thank Kyosuke Kamijo, local celebrity and talented violinist, for agreeing to give a concert here tonight. And of course we want to thank all of you, without which none of this would be possible. Without further ado, Kyosuke Kamijo.”

The audience erupted in applause as the violinist took the stage and began playing. Sister Mami walked to the left side of the church and slid into a pew where Sayaka could see the back of Homura and Madoka’s heads. Sayaka sat back. She had asked Mami not to single her out in her speech, though she was sure she had been staring at her the entire time she talked, even though she had just slipped in. As if on cue, Madoka turned around in her seat, locked eyes with Sayaka, elbowed Homura and they both waved and smiled broadly at her. Sayaka waved and smiled back until Mami made the girls turn around.

As she sat and listened to the concert, Sayaka felt a flutter to her left and looked over to see Kyouko had joined her in the pew. 

“How do you like the concert?” Sayaka asked.

Kyouko shrugged, “It’s not my kind of music, but it’s impressive. How did you get this guy to perform here again?”

“He’s a childhood friend.” Sayaka smiled. 

“Hm,” Kyouko said. “And remind me again how you convinced the entire police force to have their yearly festival at a dilapidated church, as well as fix up said church to make it look nice for said festival?” 

Sayaka’s smile widened, “Well, after I solved the case of Kaito Red and found them a free venue to have the festival on the same day, the police chief noticed how efficient I am and started taking me seriously. After that, it wasn’t hard to convince them this was a good place to have a festival, especially since it would only cost them some volunteer hours to help clean up.”

Kyouko ‘hm’-ed again and focused back on the performance. They sat in silence for a few minutes as Kamijo played. 

“Can I ask you a question?” Sayaka looked over Kyouko’s outfit. Kyouko shrugged. “Why are you still wearing that nun’s habit if you’re not a nun? Isn’t it sacrilegious, or something?”

Kyouko looked Sayaka over and shrugged. “Sure beats that ugly police uniform you have. So much blue...”

Sayaka smiled and rolled her eyes. “Whatever you say, _Red_.” Kyouko glared but said nothing.

They watched the rest of the performance without saying another word.


End file.
